


The Dreamer

by pindips



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, gender neutral reader, i'm soft for him okay, just some good ol fashioned fluff, soft higgs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindips/pseuds/pindips
Summary: you have a strong connection with higgs. while having a nightmare one night, you call for him in your sleep, and he answers.
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 177





	The Dreamer

Sweat beaded along your brow as you fought against the BTs dragging you down to hell.

You clawed at the earth while they pulled at your legs, and just as your strength was about to give out, you screamed yourself awake, shooting upright in bed.

“Higgs!” you yelled, maybe had been yelling the whole time, you didn’t know — all you knew was that your voice was hoarse. Not long after that, you heard the telltale _whoosh_ of someone Beach jumping into the safe house you’d fashioned for yourself near South Knot City. Your name fell from Higgs’ mouth like a question, his mask was off and his brow slightly furrowed, the only show of concern he allowed you to see. Not caring about what he might think or what you were currently wearing (a now-sweaty t-shirt and pajama shorts), you climbed out of bed and went to him, wrapping your arms around his middle, pushing your face into his chest, earning a surprised “oh” from him. He gingerly and awkwardly laid his arms around your shoulders.

“You know I’m not quite used to the whole touching thing yet. Forgive me.” You pulled away hastily, wiping furiously at the tears threatening to spill from your eyes. “I’m sorry, I just…”

“I didn’t say I wanted to stop. And don’t apologize. Come here,” he took your hand and gently led you back to your cot, gesturing for you to scoot over after you laid back down. He pulled the hood off from his face, revealing the glyphs on his forehead and the dark eyeliner circling his eyes. He must have been out doing something while you slept. After shucking his boots and coat off and discarding them, he slowly crawled onto the bed and pulled you into his side as tenderly as if you were a small mammal he was worried about scaring away. You melted into him, immediately curling yourself around his body, which radiated a comforting heat despite the fact that you had almost sweated out of your t-shirt a few minutes beforehand.

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

You shook your head no.

“Alright. Well, just know that, whatever it is that haunts you in your dreams… I’m bigger and badder than them. I’ll keep them away for you.” You smiled, nuzzling closer into his chest. The arm that was draped around your shoulders reached upward to play with your hair, his fingers twisting around the tendrils absent-mindedly. You yawned. “Get some sleep. You’re safe now.”

“Will you be here when I wake up?”

“I can’t promise you that. I’ll try, okay? But for now, I’m here. And even when I’m not, I’ll do my best to always protect you.” You nodded, allowing your eyes to close. Just as you were on the very edge of sleep, you felt his lips press against the top of your head. “Sweet dreams, little one.”


End file.
